


Once Bitten, Thrice Lie

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Alucard makes savory pies made from blood sausage. Trevor provides him the real thing and Sypha, fired up by what she sees, joins in.For the Rare Pairs Exchange 2019.





	Once Bitten, Thrice Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



Trevor sauntered into the kitchen, half buzzed.

“What on earth are _those_?”

Alucard, who was standing in front of the stone oven and pulling out a tray of baked pastries, turned his head and regarded him. His initial thought was to shoo the pest away but instead he decided to humor him.

“Blood pastries.”

Trevor’s raised an eyebrow. “Blo- oh hell’s no. Who’s blood were they made with, dare I ask?” He slowly approached, gawking at the neat little edible packages that lie innocently upon the cookie sheet. An attractive aroma wafted up from them. “They don’t smell like blood.”

“Pigs. They are made from blood sausage. The name had simply been shortened throughout the years.” He plucked one from the tray and held it out to Trevor. “Want to try one?”

Trevor took it gingerly. “If something springs outta this thing the second I take a bite, I swear to fucking god…”

Alucard grinned. “You can rest assured that won’t be the case. I’m planning on sharing these with Sypha, too. I’m more wary of invoking her revenge than yours, anyway.”

Trevor, his suspicions alleviated for the time being, snorted and took a small bite. His eyes lit up and he took another, this time larger, bite. “Shit, these are delicious!” He looked up at Alucard. “I still can’t get over a vampire who doesn’t drink blood.”

“Dhampir, as you very well know, _Trevor_ ,” Alucard said, forming the other man’s name in a testing, seductive lilt, “and yes I _can_ drink blood, I just … don’t all that often.” Golden eyes regarded Trevor gracefully. “Why, are you offering?”

“That was random.”

In the rush that followed, the meat pie slipped from Trevor’s fingers and was mashed into the floor by his boot as he struggled to brace himself against the wall that he was promptly shoved against. Eyebrows slightly furrowed, he gazed at the face that hovered mere inches from his own. His lips parted slightly and his tongue slowly snaked out and licked his drying lips without tearing his eyes from the ones that stared deep into his soul. Trevor didn’t fight nor question. Instead, he leaned in and kissed the lips that were before him, tongue again striking out on its own, but this time to mingle with the other he found therein.

Their lips separated but their eyes remained attached, keen on letting the moment of passion linger on as long as it could. Alucard grinned. “Well?”

“You’re awfully eager to consume something that you yourself said you don’t even prefer…” Trevor replied.

“It’s not the blood, it’s the pleasure that’s bestowed upon both parties while the blood-drinking takes place. Especially for you, human. I’ve heard others describe it as the greatest aphrodisiac on the planet. Some even orgasm from it.”

Trevor blinked. “This wasn’t in the books – “

Alucard interjected, golden eyes twinkling. “No. Humankind wouldn’t dare allude to the vampire’s kiss for being what it is: a tool of ultimate carnality.” 

“Do it. I’d like to experience this firsthand.” Trevor moved his head aside somewhat, exposing the side of his neck. His eyes remained trained on Alucard’s and the edges of his mouth were curled into a slight smirk. “Go on.”

Alucard didn’t have to be asked twice. Taking his time, he leaned in, raised his lips, and punctured Trevor’s skin with his fangs. They sunk in like two shallow shards of glass, and with precise control, the tips punctured the artery that lie beneath. He closed his lips around the wound and began to suck. Suddenly Trevor’s world was turned upside down.

There was no simple way to describe it. The sensation was akin to a wild rush of decadence that filled him from his core and back out again. Better than any orgasm he’s ever experienced, the waves of pleasure vibrated through his veins and straight to his cock. He tossed his head back as much as he could, not wishing to upset the source of this great feeling of hedonism, and with his mouth agape, let out a loud sensual moan.

It’s magnitude was so great that Sypha heard it from two rooms away. She put her scrying book down and with brows knitted in an expression of mixed curiosity and alarm, she silently padded out to the kitchen, summoning some fire along the way. What greeted her eyes once she got there was the last thing she had expected to see.

“Alucard! What are you doing! Nooo!” She rushed at the duo, flames flickering from her palm, but she stopped fast when Trevor held out his hand, palm open. She then realized. Flames extinguished, she let her arm fall limply to her side and looked on… her expression conveying a feeling of… was it envy?

Trevor lowered his arm and grasped onto Alucard’s shirt urgently, the lithe but hard form he felt underneath adding yet another erotic element to the scene. A second moan sounded into the kitchen, and his tongue slipped out and circled the perimeter of his lips as his arousal began to peak. Alucard watched it, wondering what it would feel like upon his cock, which was fast-growing within his trousers.

Sypha took this all in and knew she had to have a part in it. She stepped over and placed her hand softly on Alucard’s shoulder as to not alarm him, and let it graze down his torso and ended at his crotch. She massaged his cock through his trousers, reaching over and doing the same to Trevor.

Alucard withdrew his bite. Trevor crumbled against the wall, sinking to his haunches and shutting his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked blissfully upon his two companions and smiled at them. His eyes dashed over to Alucard. “Okay, you weren’t kiddin’. That was better than any high alcohol’s ever given me, any sex I’ve ever partaken in, or any psychedelic drug I’ve been slipped.” He paused. “Don’t ask about that last bit. Anyway, let’s carry on to the bedroom, shall we?” He rose unsteadily and groped one of Sypha’s breasts. “I mean, if you guys are willing to, of course.”

The three couldn’t scramble to the bed chamber fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone and is meant to have an open ending, but if I have time I may add another chapter in the near future!


End file.
